Until the Day I Die
by Yeti-on-Fire
Summary: Prussia runs to save his little brother, Holy Roman Empire, but is too late. Later in life he still thinks his new little brother, Germany, is Holy Roman Empire. Based on VandettACosplay's Until The Day I Die. *Character death* (Sorry I'm not good at summaries)


**Okay. Here is a little thing that I put together due to the fact that I can't really write on my chapters right now. Writers block is such a pain sometimes. **

**This little one-shot has the basic structure/story line from Until The Day I Die by VandettACosplay. watch?v=HZX5Ws9K85w Link here if you want to watch it. Note that I have not put everything from the video in here and I have stretched the story line a bit to fit to my style.**

**But if you like cosplayers you should check VandettA out. They're amazing.**

* * *

Everything was a blur as I ran past them; trees that were dead from the calling winter. I couldn't hear the leaves crunching under my boots. They were over lapped by the loud sound of my heart pumping. _How could he have run off like that! And now they're coming! The French! Why can't he just stop trying so hard to be a nation? He'll become a nation either way. He doesn't have to prove he's strong._

I could see him; my brother, Holy Roman Empire. He was limping badly; soon he tripped and fell into the tan grass. Someone was walking up to him and my speed increased. This someone pulled my brother up. Emerging from the forest I froze unable to move anything in my body. They both looked at me. _France!_ France looked at me with delight in his eyes and my brother, my little brother, was pleading for me to help him. But I couldn't move as France plunged his sword into his heart. France threw him back to the ground, looking at me as he turned away.

That was when my body melted. Everything I cared about was taken away. And I went running to what matter most. Falling to my knees I picked up my brother. There were tears in his eyes. He couldn't speak and I didn't want him to, he needed to save his strength.

"It's okay, you'll make it." I pleaded for myself to believe it would be true. "Nations can't die."

His eyes were becoming lifeless and I knew what was going to happen next. I didn't want it to come. But his hand fell to the ground and I could contain my anger anymore.

"Nooooo!" I screamed into the sky; hoping that maybe someone would bring him back. My little brother who had his whole life ahead of him.

I stay there for a few staring at his corpse. "He's just sleeping." I said. "He'll be up any minute now." But he never did move again. Fresh tears busted from my eyes as my head fell onto his neck. "Goodbye my brother…" I stand up, composing myself together. Then I leaned down to grab him.

As I walked into the town, everyone became silent as the dead. The only sound that echoed off the homes and stores were my boots hitting against the cobble stone. And that's the only sound that would fill my ears for days to come.

I had to get to Holy Roman Empire to Germania. He had to know, know that one of his off springs is…dead.

His body was cold, heavy and the smell of death was starting to rise to my nose, but I had to keep going. Even if I was parading a dead body around town. Who cares? This is none of their concern!

* * *

"_One day, big brother, I'm going to be as big as Germania." Holy Roman Empire boasted._

"_Start talking like that and I might have to take you down a size." I threatened._

"_You wish you could." He smiled and I had to smile back._

* * *

"Germania!" I pounded on the door to his house. It wasn't much; a two room with one cot and one kitchen. "Germania! Open this door right now!" I yelled into the wood. Still no one answered, making me collapse to my knees with my brother clutched in my arms. Once again I couldn't hold back the hot tears that burst from my eyes. "Please, Grandfather… He's dead –"

The door flung open, allowing me to see a pair of boots in front of me. "France." Was all I could manage to get out.

Germania didn't say anything; instead he knelt down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up from HRE to see blurry blue eyes staring at me. He nodded toward his dead off spring. And before I knew it the weight of the body was gone. I looked down to see that he was taking him away.

Shaking my head violently, I tried to get him back. As if his body left me he was truly dead and there was no hope in that this was all just a dream. But as always Germania won, taking my little brother away.

I fell against the outside wall. Cold as it was, I sat. Sitting without a thought in my head as the night threatened to take over. The face of France haunting me each time I blink and the chilling eyes of my brother never left my mind.

* * *

_He was sitting under a tree, reading that book he always reads. And yet I still asked him._

"_What are you reading?" I walked over._

"_What am I always reading?" He smirked._

"_I know, it was stupid of me to ask." I knelt next to him and pushed his leg. He looked up and pushed me with his foot. "What is it you want to do today?" I asked._

"_I have one thing in mind." He jumped up; grabbed my arm, pulling me with him. "Come on!" His bright blue eyes shined with delight._

* * *

"Prussia." I heard my name being called, which dragged me out of my dazed state. "Prussia." My name was called again. I blinked a couple of times until my vision cleared to see a person standing in front of me.

"Germ…ania?" I asked.

He pulled me up to my feet without any effort.

It's night now. _Did I fall asleep?_

"You need to get cleaned up." He said.

I looked down, noticing something I hadn't before.

Blood.

Everywhere.

I was covered in it. My whole front was drenched in the blood of my kin and it made me freeze. _He's really gone. Why couldn't it have been me? He was just a child!_

_Why him?_

* * *

I looked down at the grave. The priest saying words that hit my ears as murmurs. Germania stood next to me as silence soon settled in. It seemed as if an eternity passed; watching that lifeless grave. Dark as my very being with insides dead.

A hand grabbed mine; breaking me from my gaze to the blue eyes, same as little Holy Rome, of Germania. His hand pressed something into mine and closed my fingers around it. He was never much for too many words turning away he left.

I opened my fingers again only to be taken aback.

* * *

_We were in our church. Sun shining through the glass windows, lighting up everything with a yellow glow. Making it seem that that place was truly a holy place, indeed._

"_As I give this iron cross to you, let it be known that you are now a part of the Empire." I said wrapping the Prussian iron cross around his neck. _

_He turned around with a smile plastered to his face. "Prussia?"_

"_Hm?" _

"_Will you promise to always be there for me?" He asked with the most innocent voice._

_I smiled at the request. Crossing my heart, "I promise."_

* * *

"I'm sorry." I said as I knelt down next to his grave. "I wasn't there for you." Setting down the pendent I said, "I broke my promise."

* * *

I sat there, more lifeless than ever. Leaning against the tall rock wall that protected the city from invaders. I sat out here for the silence and because I was the one who protected everyone in this little town.

"Prussia?" Germania's voice rang in my ear.

"Yes?" I turned to see him standing at the entrance into the wall. Then I noticed movement behind him. A blonde boy looked at me from behind Germania's legs. His eyes were the same bright blue as Holy Roman Empire's. "Holy Roman Empire?! But, how?!" I jumped up and ran to him. "How are you not dead?" Wrapping my arms around him I squeezed him tight.

When I let go of him he looked confused. "I do not understand."

I stopped. "Don't you remember?"

He shook his head. "I am not this 'Holy Roman Empire' that you speak of."

"What?" I still thought it was him just playing a joke on me.

"My name is Germany."

"But you have to be Holy Roman Empire! You look exactly like him!"

The boys shook his head again. "I am not. I am Germany."

I stepped back with the full force that I knew was there deep down inside. "Of course you are." I muttered.

I look at Germany as he reads on the couch. He's head looks back at me.

"Why do you always do that?" He asks.

I shrug. "You just have always reminded me of someone."

He nods and goes back to reading, so I walk away to find something to do.

I go into the kitchen, grab a beer and make myself a sandwich. It's all gone in an instant, before West walks in.

"East, I'm finished with this book. I'm going to go to library to get more."

I jump up. "Oh, I'll come with you."

At the library I look around at all the books I remember from all the times HRE liked to read. Running my hand across the old things that help those memories; I notice that West is coming near as I'm walking toward him; I raise my hand for a high-five but it falls to my side as Germany passes by without even a glance at me._ You used to love that. Why can't you just remember?_

* * *

"_You said I could go and fight! That I was old enough!" HRE yelled at me._

"_You don't get it do you?! You don't need to prove yourself." I yelled back._

"_But I want to fight! You were the one who taught me can't you just trust me-"_

"_You're not going to war and that's final!"_

"_You can't tell me what to do!"_

"_I'm the one who cares about you the most." I said._

"_I wish you weren't my brother!" He huffed. _

_In frustration I walked away. But soon I realized my mistake. A few minutes later I went back to find my little brother crying. I fell to my knees and embraced him in a hug._

"_It's okay. I'm sorry." I said. "Remember I said I'd always be there for you." I crossed my heart._

* * *

"Stop it!" Germany yells. "Stop trying to compare me to your old brother! I'm not him. I never was and I'll never be."

"You can't just say that. You have amnesia. You don't remember but you are him."

"Just stop!" Germany's hand wraps around my neck as he pushes me against a wall. "Just…stop."

"You need to remember when." I say and he lets go. I see in his eye there may have been a hint of memory but he turns and walks away.

I stand against the wall stunned. _He'll never remember will he? He's gone. _

When I got home I found Germany sleeping in his room. _I better not disturb him._ Instead I go to the pile of books in the living room that he reads non-stop. Pulling out a book from my jacket I looked at it. _The book you always used to read._ I put the book on top of the pile.

The next morning I found Germany sitting on the couch again reading.

"Hey, West, let's go take a walk." I say.

He looks up with a stern look. "Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Fine." He says and gets up and puts the book on top of his pile.

* * *

Out here the cold air was harsh. Everything that you step on is dead. Yet it seems like a good day. To wake up and go walking with my brother.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"For what?"

"For always comparing you to Holy Roman Empire. And also saying that you are him."

"No need to apologize." He says walking ahead a little more. I stop. Looking off into the bushes I see a single person. _What's he doing?_ Then it hit me. I run straight for Germany. As fast as I can and push him out of the way. Feeling relief of him out of danger at the same time I feel the piercing pain of the bullet ripping through my body.

I hear another gun shot with my head against ground.

"Until the day I die…" I mumble, "I'll spill my heart for you…"

Germany's at my side now and everything seems to be getting lighter and faster. He pushes me onto my back and lifts me to his knees. "You can't leave me now!" He says. I smile as much as I can.

"It'll be okay." I manage. "I'll always be here…" I cough up more blood. "Besides I promised."

Germany watches as his older brother's hand falls limply to the ground. "NOOOOOO!" He screams to the sky. "You can't leave me now! You bastard!" Germany's head fell onto the cold, lifeless body that once was where Prussia had lived.

A few minutes past then Germany lifts his head. Standing up with his brother in his hands he walks back to the town. Everything fell silent to honor his brother's death.

* * *

After the funeral Germany goes home. Collapsing on the couch he feels empty. The last of his family is now gone. What is he going to do? His brother just died and he doesn't know how to react.

The room is dark with the curtains closed. The door is shut with no intention of opening soon. He sits in silence as thoughts go through his mind. _How could I've not seen that soldier before?! Now East is dead because of me!_

His head rolls to the side. Allowing his eyes to fall on his stack of books. He found it strange that it is a little tilted. Getting up and walking over to it he picks up the first book, throwing it on the ground. Then he picks up the second book, ready to throw it too when something falls out.

He picks up what fell and looks at it. Opening the book he finds a note.

_West,_

_I made replica of my iron cross for you. I hope you'll like it. It's just to say I'm sorry._

_I also wanted to give you this book that I've had for a very long time. It was once a favorite of someone very close to me. I wish you'll read it and it will be to your liking._

_I know I haven't been a very good brother. But from now on I promise I will always be there for you, like I once promised long ago._

_Prussia_

Germany stumbles back, falling on the couch. His hand clutches tighter to the iron cross. Tears threaten to break free from his eyes. "East, I…I remember."

* * *

**Well I hope that you liked it.**

**Reviews? Favorite? **

**Thank you very much!**

**:D**


End file.
